


Come One, Come All

by RomanWanderer



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Amusement Park, Carnival, Clexa, F/F, Princess Mechanic, eventual clexa, ranya, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-11 17:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7062934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanWanderer/pseuds/RomanWanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carnival/Amusement Park AU</p><p>Or Clarke is under constant stress and Raven gives her tips on how to get laid with the park goers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> spoilers, Lexa and Anya will be in this story, but not in this chapter lol
> 
> I've been working on this since Sunday so I hope you guys like it! Also, s/o to my friend Danii for fixing my mistakes and commenting on it hahaha anyways, enjoy! :)
> 
> ((ps things are going to get sinful next chapter lmao))

In the beginning, Clarke had loved this job. What was not to love? Fun environment, great people, yummy food… She had been tasked to the games booths since her first day, and she was happy about it. But as the summer went by and the days got warmer, Clarke got more and more distracted and impatient. 

“What the hell is wrong, Miss Griffin,” the manager, Mr. Kane, had asked when he saw her laying her head down on the counter. “You should act happy and attract people! Not be taking a nap.”

“Sorry, Mr. Kane,” Clarke straightened herself. “It's just been a bad couple of days.”

“More like a couple of weeks. If you keep this up, you're going on cleaning duty. You hear me?”

“Yes, sir,” Clarke nodded, and with a huff, the man left. 

Clarke groaned loudly and slumped back down. 

“Tough day, huh?” A female voice came from the booth next to her. 

“Not now, Raven,” Clarke spat not even bothering to look up at the girl. 

Raven had been the one to teach Clarke the ins and outs of the games booths when she had started. Showed her all the tricks and cheats of the games. They had known each other since high school, but Raven being a year older, they didn't really talk until now. And now Clarke wished that Raven didn't talk at all. 

“How rude,” the brunette faked a scoff. “Anyway, I know just what you need.”

Clarke looked up at the girl squinting her eyes. “What could that possibly be, now?” She said in a sarcastic tone. 

“You need to get laid.”

In all honestly, that had Clarke taken aback because, especially since it was Raven, she had expected to be offered some weed, or Adderall, or, who knows, even cocaine. But at the same time, why was Clarke even surprised? The girl seemed to be hooking up with girls here and there, but she hasn't been paying much attention to Raven’s love life all that well. 

Raven’s laughter pulled the blonde out of her sudden confusion. “I'm not kidding, dude. Sex with a random stranger is so exhilarating and relaxing.”

“How is that even safe?” Clarke decided not to question the logistics of feeling _exhilarated and relaxed_ at the same time. 

“First of all,” Raven pointed to one of her fingers, “it has to be with a girl. Girls aren't usually as creepy as guys are. And second,” she pointed to her other finger. “If you guys just use your hands, and then wash them, it's less likely to get std’s. And lastly,” the brunette pointed at her third finger. “Girls are more likely to give back than guys are,” she winked. 

Clarke rolled her eyes. Of course she would have good reasons. Part of Clarke wanted to ignore the girl. Wanted to wave her off and probably ask her for some weed instead. But the other part - and honestly the more convincing one - wanted to try this out. Try picking girls up and taking them somewhere and have a quickie. The thought alone stirred Clarke's insides and she couldn't believe it, but she was giving in to that temptation. 

“Alright, fine,” Clarke stood up and walked over to Raven. “Teach me your ways.”

***

“Okay,” Raven stretched her arms as if she was about to start exercising or something. “There are rules and exceptions to this.”

Clarke folded her arms from the booth next to her. Since it was a Tuesday night, there weren't that many people in the park today, so the game booths were generally ignored for the big rides. The perfect time for Raven and Clarke to talk. 

_Step number one: Flirt. Don't be subtle._

“Look for girls your age. If you like a little older, then go for it. Younger, then be careful because it might get creepy. Just. Stick to your age,” Raven explained. “Also if you have a type, you might need to either let it go, or broaden it, to include as much girls as possible. Do you have a type?”

“Not really,” Clarke shook her head. “Pretty? Nice?”

“Good enough.”

Clarke waited for Raven to explain more, but she stayed silent for a moment to long. “And how am I supposed to flirt?”

“Oh my… I have to teach you how to flirt?”

“Well, with girls, yeah!”

Raven pinched the bridge of her nose and exhaled. “Okay. Let's see… Eye contact. Lots of it. If that bothers you, you better get over it. Ask her questions like,” Raven waved her arms around trying to come up with questions on the spot. “ _How are you today? Where are you from? Where did you get those shoes?_ You know, the basics. Keep things on her just to get things started. Compliment her. But don't overdo it. Also try to touch her. Like when you're taking the money or her shoulder when you talk about her shirt or something. Girls love that crap.”

Clarke was already getting overwhelmed and she was still apparently on _Step One_. 

“Try to avoid pick up lines until they seem to be interested in you. Say something too early and it might scare them away. ”

“Wait, how am I supposed to know if they're interested in me?”

“Oh you'll know,” Raven shrugged. “They hold your eye contact. They turn their bodies towards you. They… Laugh at your shitty jokes. Anything that seems like they want to keep talking to you.”

Clarke nodded deep in thought. “Pick up lines,” The blonde said out of nowhere remembering what Raven had said. “I don't know any pick up lines.”

Raven groaned. “Fine, blondie. I'll teach you some pick up lines later, but it all depends on the moment. Pick up lines with a pun can be what makes it or breaks it, for example.”

Clarke sighed and sat down trying to think about everything Raven had just said. Although it was a lot of information, Clarke had to admit she was already feeling better than she did earlier. 

_Step Two: Situational Awareness._

“You need to learn how available a girl is, you should probably take this into consideration as you flirt,” Raven pointed at the air with her finger. “If she’s with family or friends, see if she's having a great time or if she's desperate to get away for a while.”

“And how do you expect me to know _that_? Read her mind?” Clarke threw her arms to her sides. 

“No. You read _their bodies_ ,” Raven wiggled her eyebrows. “Honestly, body language has to be _the_ most important part of flirting. Be wary of how she acts around other people and how she reacts to your flirting.”

Clarke shook her head and sighed. She felt as if she'd never really get a chance to get a random girl. She was not as smooth as Raven was and she would probably trip over her words or her feet. 

“And also I should mention this,” Raven leaned over the edge that was separating Clarke’s booth with hers. “Not _all_ girls in a relationship are _happily together_ with the other person,” Raven air quoted that last part with her fingers. “Sometimes they're looking for, you know, something to spice their lives up.”

“So cheating?”

“To be blunt.”

Clarke looked as if she was offended and was about to say something about it. 

“I know it's wrong,” Raven started before Clarke had the chance to voice her thoughts. “But sometimes those are the best ones. They’ll have sex with you and most probably not even try to want to talk to you again. Unless,” Raven looked even more smug than she ever had, in Clarke’s opinion. “You're the best damn thing that has happened to them and they want to reconsider their relationship.”

Clarke scoffed, “you’re so full of yourself, you know that?”

There was a group of people walking around by them, and they could hear the other Games people trying to attract them to their own booths. Technically, Clarke was supposed to always do that as well, but she hasn't been feeling it lately. She did jump when Raven’s little speaker came on with her voice promoting her own booth. 

“Come one, come all, and try to win these fabulous prizes,” she had said in such a cheery voice that had Clarke groaning. “All you have to do, is pick up these bottles using this string and hoop!”

The group of four was actually approaching Raven’s booth. “Watch and learn,” Raven whispered to Clarke. 

Raven’s booth this week was the pick up bottle ones, where the player has a fishing pole-looking contraption with a plastic hoop at the end of the string and they need to make the bottles, that were laying on their sides, stand up. 

“Here’s how to do it,” the brunette said as she walked out of her booth to stand where the players were standing. She stood closer to a blonde, and Clarke rolled her eyes. “You take this,” she held the fishing pole, “and you pass the bottle opening through the hoop and just…” Raven trailed off and she slowly and expertly made the bottle stand up. “And that's it! If the bottle rolls off the mat, you're done with it. Make one stand up and you get the small prizes, make two and you get the medium. Make all three stand and you can get the big prizes,” the people nodded at each other and started paying up, all confident in themselves. The blonde pulled a dollar out and gave it to Raven, “good luck,” Raven said it loud enough so it looked like she was saying it to everyone, but her eyes never left the blonde’s. 

They all gave it their all in their tries and Raven kept talking to the blonde saying ‘ _ooh so close!_ ’ when her bottle rolled away. The other three’s bottles all rolled off their mats before the blonde’s so they looked over at Clarke’s booth. 

She sat up, “You guys want a try at ring toss? One dollar for three tries and five for twenty!”

“Sure!” The three join Clarke while the blonde chatted it up with Raven. 

They all paid five dollars and Clarke gave each twenty rings. Clarke smiled at the other girl that was there and made sure their hands touched when exchanging money and rings. The girl did not take any notice to Clarke’s touches and went on tossing her rings. 

“Here,” Raven said as she stood behind the girl and grabbed the pole with her. “The trick is to move your body forwards as well. But also keep a steady pace,” she and the blonde moved forward and the bottle stood up.

The girl cheered and Raven rounded her table to get to the prizes and the blonde chose out a pink bunny. Clarke was paying little-to-no attention to the people at her booth and tried to be subtle as she stared at Raven and the girl. The combination of the plastic rings hitting the glass bottles and the people talking loudly impeded Clarke from overhearing the girls’ hushed conversation. But Clarke could tell that things were going well because the blonde girl was leaning over the counter trying to show off her cleavage or something. 

“Aw, man!” Someone said and Clarke noticed that no more rings were being tossed. 

“What? No one won?” She tried to act coy. 

“Nah, I almost had it,” one of the guys said. 

They all walk to the next booth but the blonde catches up to them. “Hey, I'll be right back. Keep going without me, I'll text you,” and she left before any of them had the chance to ask any questions. 

At the same time, Raven placed a ‘ _Will be Back in Fifteen Minutes!_ ’ sign and mouthed something along the lines of ‘ _watch over my stuff_ ’ to Clarke and she walked away with the blonde. 

“Damn, she _is_ good,” Clarke whispered to herself. 

***

“Did you have fun?” Clarke asked in an annoyed tone once the brunette was back. 

“It was better than I've had in awhile, honestly,” Raven admitted and Clarke growled. “Listen, I know you're sexually frustrated, and probably even more so now, but you'll get some.”

“Yeah, whatever.”

“I haven't even finished telling you everything, though,” the girl winked. 

_Step Three: Persistance is Key._

“Most girls won't do anything because they're either scared or nervous that you aren't _really_ flirting with them. That you're just doing your job and being nice.”

Clarke looked at her watch, and saw that there was five minutes ‘til close. 

“This is where you bring in your pick up lines, if need be,” Raven continued even as Clarke picked up every god forsaken hoop around her area paying almost no attention to her. “But honestly, what works the best at this stage is to be blunt. Straight forward. Direct.”

“I get it.”

“You get to say things like ‘ _I can show you a good time_ ’ or ‘ _You look like you could have some fun, if you know what I mean_ ’. Just like, don't be afraid. If it doesn't work out, then the chances of you seeing them again are very slim. Like super small. Like the probability could be one in a thousand.”

“You done yet?” Clarke interrupted the girl. 

“Hold on,” the brunette quickly gathers all the game’s parts and puts them in the box under the counter. “Yeah. You ready to head out?”

Clarke just walked out of her booth as a response. 

“Wait, Clarke!” Raven jogged up to the blonde. 

“What?” 

Without expecting this at all, Raven took Clarke by the shoulders and kissed her. Clarke didn't move for three seconds out of shock, but then melted into the moment and kissed Raven back. But then she remembered that it was Raven and although the fact that Raven had _just fucked_ some dumb bimbo, Clarke felt that this kiss was wrong just because of their whole friendship. 

“What are you doing?” Clarke jumped back. 

“I felt like you needed it, I'm sorry,” Raven smiled sheepishly and Clarke hated how it made her smile too. 

Clarke sighed, “I guess I did. Thanks.” They match up their pace and walk to the office trailer to clock out. “So is that all I need to know to pick up chicks?”

“Oh, no.”

_Step Five: Loca-_

“You were going to the fourth step, Rae.”

“Oh right.”

_Step Four: Location, Location, Location._

“You're not _always_ going to be on this side of the park grounds, so you'll need to familiarize yourself with the best sex spots for anytime of the day. Here,” Raven pulled out a folded map of the park that was marked all over. “You can keep this. I already got it all memorized,” she winked. “The best place for us is the bathroom that's behind our booths. Hardly anybody goes in there at all. It's quite amazing. My favorite place is in the funhouse. The mirror maze has a hidden exit for those who can't handle it, but it's too well hidden. Needless to say, no one can find it. I have directions to find it right here on the back.”

“Jesus, Rae, are you really this horny all the time that you just _need_ to have sex everywhere?”

“Yes.”

“Honestly, I don't know why I expected a different answer from you.”

They reached the trailer, only to be met by the usual line of closers waiting to clock out. Clarke was desperate to get home and sleep just to come back tomorrow and do this all over again. 

Maybe she should quit. 

Maybe not, since she needed the money, plus with all Raven has been telling her, maybe things could get interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke gits sum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sinful.   
> I've been binge watching Wynonna Earp and I recommend it 100% it's A+++ so I haven't written much, but I hope this is okay lol

The next day, Clarke was grumpier than ever. She woke up with a headache, forgot her water bottle at home, so she had to pay for an overpriced one they sell here, and to top it all off, she's completely failing at getting girl’s attention. 

Just when her lunch break started, Clarke wanted to talk to Raven, but she was busy with something - or someone, more specifically - so Clarke waited by the bench directly outside the bathrooms. The girl Raven was fucking at the moment was a loud moaner, so Clarke tried distracting herself with her phone. If the the consistent ‘ _I'm coming, I'm coming!_ ’ wasn't being said, Clarke would still know that the girl was about to come by the increasing volume of her moans. Clarke worried that the whole park could hear this. 

Soon enough the moans stopped and there was silence until Raven came out with a girl attached to her arm. 

“That was great,” the girl said. “Do you want to maybe… Give me your phone number and I'll-”

“Woah, woah, woah,” Raven stopped the girl. “This was great, but I don't think that would be smart. You're nice, but I don't think I can do this anymore.”

“Oh,” the girl looked hurt for a second then sighed. 

“If I see you around here sometime in the future, maybe we can try then.”

“Okay,” the girl kissed Raven one more time and then left. 

“Was she good?” Clarke asked once the girl was out of earshot. 

“Too loud.”

They bursted out laughing. Raven took a seat next to Clarke. 

“That reminds me,” the brunette started. 

_Step Five: Remember to Say Goodbye._

“Some girls understand that you just want to have sex. But others,” she shook her head. “You need to cut them off. I mean, unless you want to try to have a relationship with the complete stranger you just shagged.”

“I see,” Clarke looked down at her feet. 

After a beat of silence, Raven spoke up, “so is it lunch time?”

“Mhm.”

“Okay, let's go,” they headed to the picnic tables, where they had their lunch together every day. 

After lunch, Clarke sat in her booth not even bothering to attract people to her booth and started peeling off the label of the bottle. 

“You know, that is a sign of sexual frustration,” Raven pointed at the bottle with a cocky grin. 

“Shut up.”

Raven just laughed it off. “Look, there's a group coming our way and there's a potential catch.”

“Wha-”

“Remember my teachings!” Raven said in a loud whisper and backed away. 

Clarke surveyed the oncoming people; an older male, a girl that could be about her age or older, and a very young boy, about the age of four or five. Mom and dad with their child, perhaps?

“Look Tristan,” the man said as they approached Clarke’s booth. “Your old man used to be really good at this back in his old days.”

“Did bottles even exist by then?” The girl spoke.

“You're funny,” the man said sarcastically. “How much to play?” He asked Clarke once they were close. 

“One dollar for three tries and five for twenty,” Clarke attempted to smile. She hoped it didn't look as fake as it felt. 

“Here's a five for me,” he sets the bill on the table. “And Tris, do you want to play?”

“Yeah!”

The man sets another five on the table. 

_Flirt. Don't be subtle_ , Clarke remembered. 

“And how about you, hun?” Clarke cringed inwardly. 

“Yeah, sure,” she dug through her pocket. 

“I can get it,” the man tried. 

“No, it's fine dad,” _Dad_ , “I got this. You've been buying me things all day. I can afford things too, you know,” she handed Clarke the five dollar bill. 

Clarke takes the money brushing her fingers with the girl, and didn't look away when she looked up. Not until she had to put the money away and get 60 rings for the lot. 

“So what are you guys doing here today?” Clarke asked the girl as soon as they started tossing. 

“Brother’s birthday. I actually got a day off of work, so I decided to join them as well,” the girl was concentrated on tossing. 

_Keep things on her._

“That's nice, where do you work at?”

“I'm a manager at Target.”

Clarke whistled out of exaggerated impressiveness. She definitely had to be older than 18, so it's not ‘creepy’ for Clarke to pursue. “That's cool.” 

Clarke looked up at Raven, since she didn't know what else to say. ‘ _Flirt more_ ,’ she seemed to be mouthing. 

“Uh, your hair color is beautiful, do you dye it?”

“Yeah, kind of, it's just highlights, so most of it should be natural,” the girl ran her fingers through her golden hair. 

“I got one!” The man shouted. 

Clarke looked over but saw that he kept tossing the rest of his bunch, so she turned back to the girl. “Is it weird having such a young brother?”

The girl was done with her set so she turned her body towards Clarke and rested her elbows on the table. “It is, actually. Everyone thinks he’s my son, but that would mean I had him when I was fifteen, so that's a little weird,” she chuckled. 

“Oh, I bet,” Clarke tried really hard to ignore the need to look away from the girl. Eye contact was just so _awkward_. 

‘ _Flirt more!_ ’ her inner little Raven was screaming. 

“But being as pretty as you are, I wouldn't doubt there had been some guys trying to get you since then,” _Was that too strong? No, you need to be straightforward like that._ Wait, was she having an inner discussion with her fake Raven? 

That comment earned a blush and a smile from the girl, though, so Clarke was counting that as a victory. “Yeah, I bet you get that too,” she licked her lips. 

Clarke was literally frozen but forced herself to nod and chuckle. 

“What do I get for just one ring?”

Clarke peeled her eyes from the girl and looked at the bottles, “Well since you only got one green bottle, you can get one of these toys,” she pulled a basket full of plastic toys. 

“Alright Tris, what do you want?”

“The alien!”

Clarke picks up a shiny green alien and gives it to the little boy. 

“And what do you say?”

“Thank you!” The boy smiled at Clarke. “Hey daddy, I gotta go potty.”

“Okay, uh, I saw some portapotties over there somewhere…”

“Yeah, they're by the merrygoround over there,” Clarke helped the man. 

“Alright, let's go Tris. Nyilah do you-”

“I'm gonna stay back, dad,” Clarke tried to control her widening eyes, but it's probably not working. “The sun is making me drowsy.”

The man nodded and left with the little boy. The girl lowered her face into her hands and sighed. 

“Long day?” Clarke stepped closer to Nyilah. 

“The longest,” she sighed some more. “I'm used to be standing up and moving around but I guess all this _fun_ is beating the crap out of me.”

_Crap, Raven never told me any good pick up lines_ , Clarke thought. 

“I know just how you feel.”

“Yeah?” Nyilah looked up. “I mean, I bet. Don't you need to, like, be happy all the time or something?”

“That's what I'm _supposed_ to do, yeah. Some days it's harder than others, but I try to manage.”

“How do you do it?” 

_Be blunt._

“Drugs, most of the time,” Clarke shrugged. “Otherwise I… I could, _show_ you?”

The golden haired girl bit her lip, “alright, show me.”

“Meet me behind my booth, I'll be right there.”

The girl nodded and walked away as Clarke frantically searched for the ‘ _Will be Back in Fifteen Minutes!_ ’ sign. 

“Clarke!” Raven scream-whispered to her. “Is the thing that's happening what I think is happening?”

Clarke found the sign. She couldn't speak so she just nodded and walked out of her booth. 

“Hold her hand!” more whispered screams came from Raven. 

Nyilah was waiting there, and Clarke still found herself unable to talk, so she just took the girl by the hand and lead her to the bathrooms. Once inside the door, Clarke took a deep breath and searched for the little courage she had left. She pulled Nyilah into a stall and into a kiss seconds later. 

The kiss was rough and fast and just what Clarke needed, because oh god, her brain was exploding. Nyilah cut to the chase, and was already cupping Clarke’s breasts. Clarke pushed her against the stall door and started unbuttoning her pants. She slid her hand in and immediately started rubbing circles on Nyilah’s area. 

“Fuck,” Nyilah parted the kiss to breathe. Clarke attacked her neck with her lips. “Fuck, what's your name?”

“Clarke,” she mumbled as she slipped a finger in the other girl. 

“Cla- arke!” Nyilah wasn't expecting that. 

Nyilah gripped Clarke’s hair as she moaned in her ear. Clarke added another finger and started going faster and rougher. 

“Fuck, yes,” Nyilah moaned. “Oh, God, Clarke!” She shook as she came. 

They started kissing again and Clarke waited until she was done shaking to take her fingers out. The golden haired girl started undoing Clarke’s pants and teased her a little bit by rubbing over the underwear. Clarke didn't have time for this, so with her other hand, she took Nyilah’s and guided them inside her underwear. With just that touch Clarke was already ready to come; that's how badly sexually frustrated she had been. Nyilah wasted no time and inserted two fingers from the get-go. Clarke was so aroused, that it was easy to slip them in. She curled her fingers, and pleasured Clarke in the perfect place and had her moaning and coming in a matter of seconds. 

The girls rest their foreheads on each other to catch their breath. 

“That was great,” Clarke confessed and buttoned her pants. “I really needed that.”

“Oh me too, believe me,” Nyilah buttoned her pants as well. 

Clarke backed up so that they could exit the stall and wash their hands. 

“Well, I hope you enjoy your brothers birthday,” Clarke held the door open for Nyilah. 

“And I hope you enjoy the rest of your day,” Nyilah smiled and walked away. 

Clarke came in her booth and she couldn't stop smiling. 

“Ah! That's my girl!” Raven walked over to high five Clarke. “It happened, didn't it?”

“Yes, Raven. Everything you said worked. You are a godsend,” Never had Clarke thought that she'd be calling Raven that, but she was in such a great mood and it had been because of Raven. 

“I know that already,” even Raven’s conceited comment didn't make her angry anymore


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Clarke, and Lexa and Anya come in the picture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... I had an intense writers block and didn't write anything at all for about a week or so? Lol and I'm working so much I'm so exhausted and can't even stay awake past 9 or 10 ugh so I literally don't have much time to write so chapters are gonna come in at a much slower rate lol
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway sorry for the mistakes. I know I mixed up tenses because I noticed that I started writing in the present tense and the rest is in past tense. Oh well lmao I tried fixing it.

For the next couple of days, for every four or five girls Raven picked up, Clarke did one. Not that she was complaining - because she was not - but she made a point to think about how much smoother Raven was than her. She was still a nervous wreck most of the time, but boy, she would get cocky. Plus, she could feel herself at getting better at pleasuring girls in cramped spaces with each try. Nonetheless, Clarke was in a way better mood than she has been in, probably, ever. Not even 7 am meetings could phase her anymore.

The games booths people got assigned new booths that morning; something the park management did to break the monotony of this job. Raven and Clarke always seem to get assigned right next to each other, but Clarke would bet that it was something to do with Raven’s and Sinclair’s - the senior coordinator of the park - friendship.

“Reyes!” Sinclair read off his list. “You’re on Scatter Ball,” Raven noded. “Griffin,” Clarke perked up. “You got the Water Gun Fun booth.”

“Yes!” Clarke couldn’t mask her excitement. She loved that booth the most. All she had to do was to hit a button to reset the game.

“Now _this_ is the kind of enthusiasm I want to see,” Kane voiced and Clarke blushed as she felt everyone’s eyes on her.

Sinclair finished off reading everyone else’s work schedule and then they were off.

“Clarke, hold on,” Kane said and waited until everyone was out of the room.

“Yeah?”

“I just wanted to let you know that you’re doing a great job out there. I really appreciate your effort. And that I’m sorry I was being too harsh on you last week,” Kane placed a hand on Clarke’s shoulder and looked at her with sincerity. 

“Thank you, Mr. Kane. It really means alot to me.”

He smiled and nodded, and then Clarke left to her new booth. 

Not to her surprise, Raven’s Scatter Ball booth was next to the Water Gun Fun one. They set up their booths and then just talked to each other until the park opened. At 8 am, the theme park gave early access to some people, but all they do is ride the big rides. Even at 9, when the park was opened to everyone, it took a long time until people started appearing by where the games where. Clarke doesn't blame them, though. She would come to the amusement park for the rides as well, not for some silly games that have little tricks that lowers the probability of someone winning prizes on some booths. Booths like the one Clarke was on right now always gave prizes, plus it’s one of the most popular. Booths like the one Clarke had last week, the Ring Toss, had some bottles that were too big for the rings, so the players had less of a chance of scoring. 

 

Later in the day, when the sun was at its highest, two girls approached Clarke’s booth. Two _very hot_ girls, Clarke pointed out in her mind. They both took a seat farthest away from where Clarke was standing, which was right next to Raven. 

“Hottie alert,” Raven nudged Clarke. “Try to get one and I'll get the other,” she winked. 

“Shut up,” Clarke smiled and rolled her eyes. 

She walked over to the girls, suddenly feeling very nervous and very self conscious of her every move. 

“Do y’all wanna play?” 

“Yeah.”

One girl had wavy brown hair and was wearing a cut off tshirt of a band that Clarke has never heard of. The other one had dirty blonde hair, and was just wearing a simple tank top. Both were sporting intricate arm tattoos and lots of ear piercings. Clarke felt both intimidated and turned on. 

The girls played their game and Clarke stayed silent, afraid that she would embarrass herself in front of these girls. She kept making quick and awkward eye contact with the brunette as she played. 

The blonde one ended up winning and teased the brunette as she chose out her prize. 

“Here, hold on to this,” the blonde one gave her stuffed monkey to the other. “I'm gonna go to the bathroom real quick.”

Clarke watched her as she stood up and left, and the thought of following her crossed her mind for a slight second. If Raven wasn't busy, she probably would have. But Clarke was more interested in the brunnette and she also wondered if they were a couple. 

“So,” the girl was still sitting there. “I need your help.”

It took Clarke two seconds to fully comprehend that the brunette was actually talking to her. “Yeah?”

“My friend,” she looks back at where the blonde left. “Likes your friend over there,” she nodded towards Raven. “But she has, um… A _reputation_ , so to speak. No?”

“Oh, Raven?”

“Raven, yeah,” the girl leaned in closer. “There's talk everywhere about her. I'm probably sure that _you_ know what I'm talking about, right?”

Clarke tried to swallow, but her mouth was dry. “What do you mean?”

“You work with her, don't you? And you seem to be friends, so you must know about what she does…. Who she does…” 

Clarke didn't notice when, but she was also leaning in real close to the girl. “Oh,” she didn't know what to say. “Yeah. So what's the problem? All your friend has to do is just stand close to her and-”

“ _The problem_ ,” the girl interrupted. “Is that she doesn't want a one time thing. You know? And she says she's not afraid to talk to Raven, but we've come to this park almost every weekend this past month and this is the closest we’ve been. But she's determined to get her.”

“So, you're stalking her?”

“I guess,” she shrugged like if it wasn't a big deal. “It's not like we're following her home or anything. Believe me, I've suggested it,” she laughed. 

Clarke smiled because the girl’s laugh was cute and rather unexpected, to her at least. It was nice and sweet and in a higher pitch than Clarke would've guessed. Clarke looked up at Raven, who was still busy with a family. 

“Okay, so what do you need me for?”

“You're her friend.”

“And?”

“You're our inside man,” she squeezed Clarke’s arm and she forgot how to breathe for a moment. “I’m Lexa, by the way.”

“Clarke,” she simply said. She was still rather confused as to what this Lexa girl wanted her to do.

“Ugh, those bathrooms are gross,” the blonde friend came out of nowhere.

“And this is Anya,” Lexa uttered.

“Hey,” she sat down. 

Clarke nodded at her. Two kids and a parent sat down on the stools at the far side of the booth and Clarke excused herself to help them get started. Since this was the side closer to Raven’s booth, Raven leaned over the edge once the little family started playing. 

“Look at you player, aren't ya gonna share?”

Usually, Clarke would snort at that remark. “Um…” She didn't know if she could say anything to her. “I don't know yet. We're just talking.”

“Alright, but I call the blonde one, the brunette is cute, but she's not my type.”

“Your _type?_? Raven Reyes has a _type_?” Clarke turned to face her friend but the ding of a bell signaling a winner made her turn back. 

Clarke gave the kid who won a prize and turned back to Raven, even though Anya and Lexa were still waiting for her. 

“Weren't you the one who told me to not have a type?”

“I didn't want you to be picky. I'm not picky, but damn…” She didn't finish the sentence before turning away to pick the balls up. 

Clarke returns to the girls, who were in a heated conversation with themselves. 

“I can't believe you told her!” Anya said through her teeth. 

“Relaaaax,” Lexa patted her on the shoulder before noticing Clarke heading towards them. “Hey.”

“Hey.”

“Hey,” Anya rested her face in her hands. “Before you think I'm a pussy, just know it took me a while to decide that I like her, okay? It's not like I've been hiding for weeks.”

“Oh, I don't think you're a pussy,” Clarke snorted. “If anything, I think you're stupid for wanting her,” to which both Clarke and Lexa started laughing. 

“I don't know. She's hot. She likes girls. She seems to be great at sex. What else can a girl ask for?”

“You do got a point,” Lexa agreed. 

“You should go up to her and actually try out the sex part,” intervened Clarke. “I don't know how good she actually is,” they sat in silence before Clarke added, “Plus there's a lot more in a relationship than sex and good looks.”

“Sure there is,” Anya jumped off the stool. “Alright then, I'm going. Is there something I need to say, like some sort of password?”

“Nope,” Clarke looked over at Raven, who was trying to nonchalantly look at them back. “I don't think you even have to say anything.”

Anya nodded and walked over to Raven’s booth. Raven’s eyes followed the girl and when she noticed that Anya was actually walking towards her, she looked back at Clarke and the blonde nodded. Clarke couldn't hear the hushed interaction between them, but it wasn't long until Raven was putting up her sign and exiting her booth with Anya following around. 

“So what about you, Clarke?”

Clarke was still watching the girls who disappeared in the crowd. They might be heading to Raven’s favorite place. “What about me?”

“Do you have a password I need to say?”

Clarke eyes went wide, “What?” She barely said. 

“Oh, come one. We've been watching Raven for a while now, you don't think I didn't notice you too?”

Clarke blushed violently and looked away, “you noticed,” it wasn’t a question. 

Lexa nodded and they sat there in an awkward silence for a minute too long. “Well?” The brunette said. 

“Oh… OH,” Clarke started fidgeting and looked down at her watch. “I- I can take my lunch break now.”

“Alright, then.”

Since there wasn't enough staff to cover everyone’s breaks, Clarke was allowed to lock her booth up. She took the time to lock Raven’s as well, she figured Raven would want that. Lexa was just standing there waiting for her to finish. Clarke didn't know what to do, if she should hold her hand or just start walking? 

“Griffin!” Sinclaire's voice came from behind the girls. 

“Yeah?”

“You and Reyes going on a break?”

“Yeah, we weren't really getting any customers anyway.”

“Do you know where she went?”

“Uh… Not really. Why?”

“I gotta leave for the day,” he started digging through his pockets. “Can you just give her this when you see her?” He handed the blonde a wad of cash. 

“Oh, yeah, sure,” She took the money and says goodbye to the man. “I wonder what this is for,” Clarke said to Lexa once Sinclair was out of earshot. 

“Drugs?”

Clarke pouted and thought about it. “I hope not. I thought she was done selling. Or at least, she would've told me she was.”

The mood was ruined, in Clarke's opinion and now things were awkward so she started counting the money. 

“Two hundred fifty, what the hell,” Clarke shook her head as she stuffed the money in her pocket. “Do you think they should be done? I think they should be done,” Clarke looked around. “I really don't want to be walking around here with all this money that's not even mine. Is it okay if we go look for Raven real quick?”

The brunette nodded, “do you know where she is?”

Clarke pulled out the map Raven had given her from her back pocket. She always had it with her now. “Any of these places,” Clarke opened the map revealing all the writing on it. 

“Is this…?” Lexa started but Clarke nodded before she could even finish. “Wow, that's impressive.”

“Tell that to Raven, she's the one who did this,” Clarke started walking in the direction of the funhouse. “This one is Raven’s favorite place,” she pointed out. “So she might be there.”

“Funny story, one time we saw her go in there with a girl - it was random, we weren't really stalking her by then I swear,” she chuckled. “And Anya decided to follow her. And like we were right behind her the whole time but we lost her around the mirror maze, and when we got out, we didn't see her until 20 minutes later.”

“Oh yeah, you'll see why.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope I can write the next chapter faster this time. Hopefully I'm over this block :P let me know what you think??? Thank you to every one who has given kudos, commented, subscribed and bookmarked; you all are greatly appreciated <3


End file.
